clockworkscomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation
Clockworks Character Creation. 006 Blog Reference. 007 Blog Reference First up, here's a character sheet. Now, let’s get started. Before you begin, take a moment to think about what sort of character you’d like to play. Here are a few ideas of characters who could be running around Clorencia City: *Bruiser *Conspiracy Theorist *Detective *Etheric Engineer *Former Soldier *Gun Moll *Immigrant Worker *Secretive Mage *Scholar *Slumming or Disgraced Upper City Dweller *Urban Monster Hunter Vigilante =Step 1: Race= Player characters in Clockworks can be either Human or Faeblooded. =Step 2: Attributes & Skills= All characters begin with a base of d4 in every Attribute, and 5 points to assign to raising them. Characters begin with 15 points of skills. Pace, Parry, Toughness and Charisma are all calculated normally. Grit begins at 0 unless modified by Edges or Hindrances, and increases by 1 every Rank. =Step 3:Hindrances & Edges= Characters may begin with up to one Major Hindrance and two Minor Hindrances. Remember: All human characters start with one free Edge. (Lots of new Edges and Hindrances coming in Character Creation part 3 or so.) Special Rule: Big Damn Heroes In addition to their normal Hindrances, characters may choose one additional Hindrance from the following list: Heroic, Loyal, Code of Honor, or Vow. This Hindrance does not grant bonus points as usual. Instead, a character who choose one of these in addition to their normal Hindrances gain any one non Legendary Edge, regardless of any rank or skill prerequisites. You may not choose the Improved version of an edge using the Big Damn Hero rule. Special Rule: Clockwork punk / Etheric enhancements If you want to add a mechanical arm or some unique power to your character, you must take Arcane Background (Weird Science) edge and then either use the powers listed in the Savage Worlds book, in the Rippers book, in the Savage Worlds Fantasy Companion, or in Necessary Evil. You will receive a single power that uses the Clockwork or Etheric trapping. This may be a device that you carry or as a replacement limb or organ on your body. These devices may or may not require power points to use, but some may require activation. You will have to take the Weird Science arcane skill to activate a Clockwork or Etheric device. =Step 4: Gear= Characters begin with 500Marks which can be spent on whatever you wish. *Common Gear *Weapons *Steamgear *Ethergear *Unique gear (Note: until we get to the Official Clockworks Gear List section of things, feel free to just use the Rippers equipment chapter, leaving out Ripper Claws, and converting 1£ to 100 ℳ. Alternately, use Deadlands Reloaded and double all of the prices listed there. Note that Deadlands will still net you some significantly cheaper guns than Rippers. Or use Runepunk’s equipment list, or maybe even Sundered Skies. The choice is yours!) =Step 5: Finishing Touches= Take some time to round out your character. Think about his history and personality. How does he feel about magic, the Faeblooded, the government, technology, the other nations of Vheld? Editors Note: Unfinished Page, still gaining details. -JB Category:Game Rules